


Des Jours et des Nuits à se Rappeler

by romybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romybook/pseuds/romybook





	Des Jours et des Nuits à se Rappeler

Premier jour à la _maison_.

Premier jour de retour de l’école.

Premier jour auprès de Walburga et elle te crie déjà dessus, Sirius.

Premier jour et toi, Sirius, tu veux dès à présent partir.

Premier jour et toi, Regulus, tu es déjà épuisé par la situation. Alors tu décides que pour une fois, tu pourrais aussi bien faire quelque chose.

…

« Tu veux t’enfuir ? »

« Et pourquoi ça t’intéresse ? On se déteste n’est-ce pas ? »

« Arrête avec ça… Qu’est-ce que tu vas me dire, que je suis un Serpentard et toi un Gryffondor… »

« Non, que tu es le parfait petit héritier et moi un traitre à son sang. »

« Tu es mon frère et je t’aime. Point. Et je sais que c’est pareil pour toi. »

**Une seconde passe.**

**Une minute passe.**

**Une vie entière semble passer.**

« Reste ! »

**Un ordre. Une supplique. Un mot qui veut tant dire.**

« Reste avec moi ce soir ? »

**Une réponse. Une question. Cinq mots qui peuvent apporter tant.**

…

Cette nuit-là, vous la passez ensemble et vous parlez durant des heures. Vous êtes allongés côte-à-côte sur le lit de Sirius et vous vous contentez de parler. À propos de tout ce qui s’est passé depuis que vous vous êtes éloignés l’un de l’autre. Vous avez tellement à dire, comme si vos vies dépendaient de cette simple discussion, de ce regard que vous partagez.

Le jour suivant, la vie au Square Grimmaurd n’est pas si mauvaise pour toi, Sirius. Comme d’habitude, tu passes peu de temps dans les pièces communes de la maison. Tu restes dans ta chambre car tu ne veux pas faire de vagues, pour le bien de ton frère, pour ton bien également. Il n’y a donc pas de cris ce jour-là. La maison est presque paisible et ton cœur bat si fort sans pour autant que tu saches pourquoi.

Quand Regulus te rejoins finalement, vous continuez votre précédente conversation et tu sais que très facilement cela pourrait devenir la chose la plus importante de ta journée, de ta vie. Et tu ressens la même chose, Regulus.

Vous avez tellement à rattraper que vous continuez à parler la nuit suivante. Et la nuit d’après. Et même pendant la journée. Lorsque vos parents ne sont pas là. Quand vous vous sentez suffisamment courageux pour risquer qu’ils vous trouvent ensemble, en train de discuter.

Bien sûr, vous avez beaucoup à partager mais après avoir passé quasiment tout votre temps ensemble depuis le début des vacances, les sujets commencent à s’étioler. Non ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Vous en avez juste un peu marre de parler.

Alors vous vous regardez. Vous êtes tous deux fatigués sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. Mais vous savez que seuls ces instants vous permettent de vous sentir en vie et détendu. Vous avez envie de partager… quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Autre qu’une discussion. Un regard. Un souffle.

Vous vous observez avec insistance comme si vous pouviez vivre dans le regard de l’autre, comme si vous y voyiez ce que vous désirez vraiment.

C’est tellement innocent au départ.

Innocent mais très dangereux.

L’innocence peut être dangereuse parfois et vous l’apprendrez à vos dépens.

Vos regards ne vous suffisent plus après quelques jours. Le partage de votre souffle non plus. Alors vos doigts s’entrelacent.

C’est assurément une étreinte fraternelle que vous partagez. Même quand vos corps sont enlacés si fermement que c’en est presque douloureux. Si fermement que c’en est absolument merveilleux.

Vous avez tous deux besoin de réconfort et vous être prêts à vous le donner et d’une certaine façon, vous êtes les seuls à en être capable.

Oui, l’innocence peut être très dangereuse parfois.

…

_Père et Mère doivent être si fiers de toi, petit frère. Tu étais probablement le seul capable de me faire rester. Même si ce n’est que pour un temps…_

_Et maintenant tu es là dans mes bras, Reg, et je sens tout le poids que je croyais avoir sur mes épaules finalement s’évanouir. C’est amusant comment la vie peut-être parfois. Nous avons vécu toute notre vie ensemble. Je veux dire, même à Poudlard, même éloignés l’un de l’autre à cause de nos maisons, nous formions toujours une famille. J’ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi car tu es mon petit frère et je te protègerais toujours._

_Et alors tu te retrouves dans mes bras, le meilleur des endroits pour te protéger maintenant que j’y pense. Mais tu es celui qui me protège. D’eux. De moi-même. Tu as rendu ma vie dans cette maison supportable et tout à coup, tout en devient très différent._

_Tu es dans mes bras et je ne peux m’empêcher de me concentrer sur les battements de ton cœur, sur tes yeux, tes cheveux, tous ces détails qui font de toi la personne que tu es. Les gens disent que nous nous ressemblons. Je ne suis pas d’accord. Tu as l’air d’un ange quand moi je ne suis que le Diable._

_Beau. C’est le mot que j’utiliserais pour te décrire. Et depuis quand ai-je besoin de mot pour décrire qui que ce soit, toi parmi tous ?_

_Je ne peux réfléchir à cela. Je suis un homme d’action. Je l’ai toujours été. Et c’est pourquoi j’approche mes lèvres jusqu’à ta joue car à cet instant, je ne peux penser à rien d’autre. Et tu n’as même pas l’air surpris…_

_…_

De nouveau, vous vous laissez aller à ce geste confortable. Un geste innocent.

L’innocence sera votre ruine, votre damnation personnelle.

…

_À quel moment un baiser perd de son innocence ? À quel moment notre baiser est devenu plus dangereux qu’innocent ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment._

_Peut-être au commencement. Car lorsque ta bouche a touché ma peau pour la première fois, c’était déjà bien trop agréable._

_Je suis celui bouge le premier, qui décide que le danger me satisfait. Que les Gryffondors soient damnés, je suis peut-être un Serpentard mais je ne peux pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Je ne peux attendre qu’une nouvelle nuit passe ainsi, attentant que quelque chose, n’importe quoi… arrive._

_Je suis peut-être le plus jeune mais j’ai toujours su ce que je voulais. Je sais toujours ce que je veux, surtout lorsque l’objet de mes désirs est devant mes yeux._

_Je prends ta main dans la mienne et je l’avance jusqu’à mes lèvres. J’embrasse chacun de tes doigts, m’arrêtant sur ton index un peu plus longtemps que la bienséance ou l’innocence le voudrait. Rapidement, tout devient incontrôlable._

_C’est ce que tu devais apprendre depuis… toujours, peut-être. Tu es mon grand frère après tout. Malgré ton insouciance habituelle, tu ne te permettrais pas de prendre ce que tu veux avec désinvolture. Surtout quand je suis celui que tu veux._

_Facilement, tes lèvres trouvent mon cou et mon cœur s’arrête. Finalement, nos bouches se rencontrent. Nous en avons tous deux envie et tu es maintenant prêt à me l’offrir. Enfin._

…

Ce n’est désormais plus innocent.

Bien sûr, des baisers peuvent l’être. Ils pourraient même être fraternels. Mais pas lorsqu’ils deviennent de plus en plus insistants, nuit après nuit.

Vous avez tous deux conscience que votre chute est proche et qu’elle va faire très mal.

Les mots sont définitivement oubliés entre vous. Ils ne sont pas nécessaires, presque prohibés.

Vos bouches se trouvent si facilement. Vos langues se lient si naturellement.

C’est à la fois bien et mal mais vous ne le dites pas. Vous n’avez pas besoin de le dire.

Jusqu’à cette nuit fatidique d’Août…

…

« J’ai envie de toi. Je sais que je ne le devrais pas mais c’est le cas. »

« Alors, prends-moi. »

…

_Cette nuit-là, je m’enfuis et c’est pour une raison très différente de celle que j’avais imaginé au début de l’été._

…

_Cette nuit-là, tu pars et je ne vais pas dire que je ne le comprends pas. C’est tout le contraire._

_Car nous ne devrions pas goûter à l’interdit. Car nous n’aurions pas dû y goûter. Nous le savions. Nous le savons. Mais nous le voulions. Et nous le voulons encore._

_Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû me frotter ainsi contre toi. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû commencer à te déshabiller. Tu n’étais pas sûr de toi mais avec moi glissant mes mains sous ta chemise, tu n’as pas mis longtemps à perdre le contrôle._

_Ton érection était déjà à son apogée, la mienne également. Nous ne nous sommes rien dit mais nos yeux parlaient pour nous : jamais nous n’avions été si excités de notre vie. Jamais nous n’avions eu autant envie de quelqu’un comme cela. Et c’est encore le cas._

_Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te retenir de me prendre à ce moment-là. Je sais que tu le voulais. Plus que tout. Tu avais envie de te glisser en moi avec désespoir. Mais tu m’as dit que j’étais encore trop jeune. Oh Sirius… Je sais maintenant que tu étais seulement effrayé. Effrayé qu’au réveil, mon avis ait changé. Ce qui aurait conduit à ta perte. Je le comprends parfaitement. Si tu avais pris possession de mon corps, entièrement, alors ton cœur se serait retrouvé en mille morceaux. Et le mien également, très probablement._

_On sait tous deux que tout ceci est censé être mal et pourtant… quand tu te trouvais à genou devant moi, me suçant comme si ta vie en dépendait, nos cœurs battant à l’unisson, il n’y avait rien de mal. Trop juste pour que quiconque nous comprenne._

…

Lorsque vous vous revoyez, vous êtes à présent à Poudlard. Un endroit sûr. Mais plus maintenant. Car vous ne devriez pas être si heureux de vous revoir. Et pourtant…

Cela ne vous prend pas longtemps pour vous retrouver. Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas. Vous êtes bien trop intoxiqués par l’autre pour penser correctement, pour agir comme deux frères. Au départ, vous vous faites la promesse de ne plus recommencer, de seulement vous voir, pour passer du temps ensemble. Dans un sens, vous le pensez. Vous voulez être ensemble juste pour le plaisir de votre entente. Mais vous êtes déjà amoureux. Vous ne voulez pas le voir. Vous préférez vous en cacher.

Alors, à nouveau, vous discutez.

Et, de nouveau, vous vous rapprochez.

Et de nouveau, vous vous embrassez.

C’est tellement bon que vous êtes prêts à en être damnés.

Vos amis s’aperçoivent que quelque chose est différent, autant les Maraudeurs que les Mangemorts en devenir. Mais ils ne parviennent pas à comprendre quoi. Vous êtes prudents. Les aptitudes des Serpentards se mêlent bien à celles des Gryffondors. Vous êtes la preuve que les opposés fonctionnent bien ensemble.

Personne ne cherche à te poser de questions, Regulus. Ils savent que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Ils te laissent agir à ta guise. Ils t’ont toujours trouvés curieux de toute façon. Tu es un Black après tout.

Bien sûr, James essaye de te parler, Sirius, mais tu effaces ses inquiétudes d’un mouvement de la main. Pourtant, ce n’est pas un imbécile. Depuis que tu t’es enfui de chez toi, tu n’as pas eu un seul rancard et tu n’en auras plus désormais. Tu avais l’habitude d’avoir tellement de passades, d’être un tel bourreau des cœurs, de quasiment te prostituer contre rien du tout, et tes amis détestaient cela. Mais être si différent maintenant les rend inconfortable car ils ne comprennent pas. Tu leur donnes des excuses, disant qu’une guerre se profile à l’horizon et que tu veux être prêt à te battre.

Mais tu ne peux te battre contre ton cœur…

Et puis tout change le 14 février. C’est votre première Saint Valentin en tant que … entité. Tu ne peux dire couple quand ce que vous avez est plus bien que ça.

Ce jour-là, vous restez ensemble peu importe le fait que qui que ce soit pourrait vous voir. Mais vous ne pouvez être éloignés en cette journée. Vous avez besoin chacun de la présence de votre moitié.

Vous allez dans la Forêt Interdite, près du Lac, même à Pré-au-Lard et vous êtes très chanceux car personne ne vous découvre. Et pourtant, vous n’êtes pas très discrets. Ce jour est si important. Vous en êtes parfaitement conscients. Vous en avez parlé et maintenant le temps est venu.

Vous vous retrouvez plus tard dans la Salle sur Demande, votre lieu habituel mais ce soir est très différent. La pièce est romantique et vous êtes incapable de savoir qui de vous deux a requis cette ambiance dans sa tête. Peut-être vous deux. Assurément. Vous dînez en tête-à-tête mais vous n’êtes pas très affamés. Pas de ce type de faim en tout cas. Vous êtes incapables de quitter les yeux de l’autre.

Vous goûtez à la perfection.

…

« Je t’aime, Reg. »

« Je t’aime aussi, Sirius. »

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ? »

« J’ai envie de toi. C’était le cas avant et ce sera toujours le cas. Je veux que tu me marques comme tien, autant que je veux te marquer comme mien. »

…

Peu de temps avant votre deuxième Saint Valentin, tes amis découvrent votre secret, Sirius. Ils sont si choqués par la nouvelle qu’ils ne savent comment réagir.

Tu es en colère, Regulus, car tu ne veux pas qu’ils t’arrachent ton frère. Tu ne devrais pas être si inquiet car personne ne peut le pousser à te détester. Ce n’était pas possible avant. Encore moins maintenant.

Sirius est fort et tu es si fier de lui. Il leur dit de trouver un moyen de faire avec car il ne changera pas. Il leur dit qu’il t’aime et d’une certaine façon, tu es content qu’ils aient tout découvert. Tu veux que tout le monde sache que vous vous aimez. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas le vouloir. Car c’est tellement impossible et ça le restera. Même si les Black sont réputés pour leur relation incestueuse, c’est une étape que personne n’est prêt à comprendre.

Tes amis ne te comprennent pas mais ils t’aiment toujours, Sirius et ils ont toujours su que tu étais différent. Ils ne veulent pas vous voir ensemble mais vous laisse faire tant que vous ne leur crachez pas votre amour à la figure.

Cette Saint Valentin est exceptionnelle. Vous comprenez que cette sorte d’acceptation qu’ils vous ont donnée est un sentiment agréable. Cela fait presque un an et demi que vous êtes ensemble. Sirius quittera Poudlard à la fin de l’année et vous voulez en profiter tant que vous avez encore le temps. Vous savez que le futur risque d’être difficile.

Vous devenez trop téméraire dans votre attitude et vous le savez. C’est amusant de voir qu’un certain nombre de couple perd ce besoin de se toucher plus le temps passe, comme s’ils étaient moins amoureux. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous devez rester cachés en tout temps ou plutôt parce que c’est votre personnalité mais vous semblez de plus en plus amoureux.

Cet été-là, vous pensez que Sirius peut venir au Square Grimmaurd en toute sécurité. Tu reviens tout juste de l’appartement de Sirius, Regulus et il est là à te raccompagner. La maison étant vide, personne ne risque de vous perturber. Ce n’est pas sûr pour autant. Vous n’auriez jamais dû rentrer ensemble.

Vous vous embrassez pour vous dire au revoir mais vous êtes rapidement pris par vos émotions et votre désir évident. Vous avez été séparés depuis le début des vacances, un jour de retrouvailles n’est donc pas suffisant. Vous avez de nouveau envie de faire l’amour. Alors, c’est ce que vous faites. Et puis vous vous endormez.

Quand Orion et Walburga vous trouvent au lit, nus et clairement repus, vous savez que vos parents n’ont jamais été aussi en colère de toute leur vie.

…

_Ils essayent de te jeter des sorts, mon amour. Nous n’avons même pas le temps de nous expliquer, leurs baguettes sont déjà sorties. De toute façon, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre notre amour ?_

_Ils te jettent des Doloris juste devant moi et je ne peux le supporter. Je me place devant toi, Sirius, je te protège et je suis fier de moi. Je te donne l’opportunité de t’en aller mais puisque je n’ai pas encore 17 ans, je ne peux m’enfuir avec toi. Je sais que tu t’inquiètes. Je le sens dans mon cœur. Mais Père et Mère ne détestent que toi. Ils disent que tu as abusé de moi, que tu es celui à blâmer car moi, j’ai toujours été le parfait petit héritier. Cela me donne envie de vomir. Mais je me retiens. Je garde mon masque de Serpentard, trouvant apaisant le fait que je te sais en sécurité, chez toi._

_Père et Mère ne me lancent aucuns sortilèges. Ils n’en ont pas besoin. Ils ont le plus puissant des avantages contre moi, c’est-à-dire : toi. Même s’ils ne le disent pas clairement, c’est impliqué dans leur façon de me parler. Je feins de jouer le jeu comme je l’ai toujours fais. J’ai toujours su comment survivre. Mais dans un an, je pourrais tout simplement vivre. Avec toi._

…

La guerre est présente tout autour de vous. Et la guerre n’a jamais été avantageuse pour les amants.

…

« Je ne veux pas te perdre… Jamais. »

« Je ne le veux pas non plus. »

« Alors nous devons faire quelque chose. »

…

_Tu as un plan qui est complètement dément. Tu veux que nous soyons ensemble, ça, je peux le comprendre. Tu veux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaisse, et ça, je peux le comprendre aussi. Mais la manière de le faire… Tu dis que c’est l’unique solution. Et je te crois, bien sûr, malgré la douleur, la peur de te perdre à jamais._

…

_J’ai un plan et il est dangereux, je l’admets bien volontiers. Dangereux et pourtant mon désir est purement innocent. Je veux le faire pour toi, plus que quiconque. Je t’aime, Sirius. Je t’aime tellement que je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour être avec toi._

…

Vous êtes en train de vous fixer, des larmes dans les yeux. Tu vas te faire marquer dès demain, Regulus.

Ton plan a marché parfaitement jusqu’à présent et ça sera le cas jusqu’au bout. Quel dommage que personne ne soit conscient de votre courage à tous les deux.

Vous devriez être heureux après des mois d’un certain répit mais comment pourriez-vous l’être quand la mort semble être votre seul avenir ?

Heureusement, Regulus, tu as une solution pour tout. Tu as peur, Sirius. Peur que cela ne marche pas. Peur que cela marche. Regulus doit être complètement fou. Fou pour avoir de telles idées dans sa tête. Bien sûr que tu es fou. Tu es fou de Sirius. Autant qu’il l’est de toi, voilà pourquoi il est disposé à se conformer à ton idée. Cela pourrait être le seul moyen…

Le seul moyen d’avoir ce que vous désirez ardemment.

Les larmes sont toujours présentes quand vos sangs commencent à se mêler. D’une même voix, vous prononcez les incantations nécessaires. Tout se passe parfaitement car tout à coup le sang présent dans la coupe prend une couleur noire éclatante. Noir comme la signification de votre nom de famille. Comme ce sang que vous partagez. Ce doit être un signe.

Vous buvez ce sang volontairement, chacun votre tour. D’abord toi, Regulus. Puis toi, Sirius.

Et vous ne pouvez vous retenir de vous embrasser après cela. Vous le devez. Tout comme vous devez vous unir de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Le futur vous dira si le sort a marché mais d’une drôle de manière, vous en êtes certains et cela vous rassure, vous donne du courage. Un doux espoir s’insinue dans vos veines.

…

_Quand je trouve enfin le médaillon, je comprends que ma mission est un succès. Je sais que je t’ai légèrement menti Sirius mais je le devais. J’ai donné l’Horcruxe à Kreattur car je ne supportais pas que tu portes ce fardeau. C’est un objet si maléfique qu’il ne devrait pas se retrouver près de toi. Kreattur fera ce qui doit être fait. J’ai foi. Et puis de toute façon, tu as les informations nécessaires pour réussir le reste de notre mission. Et c’est suffisant dans mon esprit pour que je sois en paix avant d’accepter ma mort._

_Alors que je tombe dans le lac, je ne pense qu’à toi, Sirius. Mon frère. Mon meilleur ami. Mon amant. Ma vie._

…

_Tu es mort mais pas vraiment. Et je ne suis pas triste. Je ne le serais pas. Je ne me laisserais pas aller à la tristesse car j’ai un but, un objectif. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour tout le monde, pour moi. Et dans quelques temps, nous serons réunis._

…

Qu’est-ce que ‘quelques temps’ ? Un jour. Un mois. Une année. Des années dans votre cas.

Car tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas renoncer à ta vie, Sirius, quand il était si évident que quelque chose s’était mal passé. Tu devais achever ta mission, après tout.

Tu perds un peu l’esprit, si loin de lui. Tes sentiments heureux le concernant t’ont été ôtés. Tes émotions se rattachant à votre couple t’ont été arrachées. Mais cela en vaut la peine. Tu en es persuadé.

…

_Quand je tombe à travers le Voile, je me dois de sourire car je sais que le moment est venu. Soit je disparais à jamais, soit je te retrouve. Mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, je ne souffrirais plus. La guerre n’est pas encore finie mais c’est en cours, Dumbledore me l’a assuré. Nul autre qu’Harry lui-même, mon filleul sera celui qui achèvera la quête que tu as débuté des années auparavant. Je peux partir tranquille._

_Quand je tombe à travers le Voile, je n’ai qu’un visage à l’esprit : le tien ! Mon frère. Mon meilleur ami. Mon amant. Ma vie._

…

« Regulus… »

« Oui, mon amour. Je t’attendais. »

« Ca a marché ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu n’avais pas foi en moi… »

**Les taquineries ne cachent pas les émotions dans la voix.**

« Je ne pouvais vivre en me rattachant à ce seul espoir. Il m’aurait tué. »

« Tu es quand même mort. »

« Je sais… Et pourtant, nous nous retrouvons ici. »

« Tu es beau… »

« J’avoue apprécier notre apparence si jeune. J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité… »

« C’était une partie du sort. »

« Je le sais. »

« Tu es prêt ? »

« À vivre avec toi pour toujours ? »

« À m’embrasser, idiot. »

…

Vous vous regardez.

Vous vous fixez.

Vous plongez vos yeux dans ceux de l’autre.

Merlin ! Ils vous ont tellement manqué. À tous deux.

Vous vous rapprochez l’un de l’autre. Enfin.

Vos souffles ne font plus qu’un.

Et vous vous embrassez.

De retour chez vous. Dans la vie. Dans la mort.

Un paradis si juste car vous étiez, vous êtes et serez pour toujours des âmes sœurs.


End file.
